Imbroglio politico-romantique
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Ou comment creuser sa propre tombe et sauter dedans à pieds joints, par Jellal Fernandez. Récit écrit pour les "Récits croisés" de Les Histoires d'Alice.


**Note de l'auteur :** Écrit réalisé pour les _Récits croisés_ , basés sur une idée de **Les Histoires d'Alice** (plus amplement décrite et aux inscriptions ouvertes sur le blog **loki x lucy . skyrock . com** ).

* * *

 _Imbroglio politico-romantique  
_ _– Ou comment creuser sa propre tombe et sauter dedans à pieds joints, par Jellal Fernandez –_

* * *

La nouvelle avait fait la une de tous les journaux de Fiore. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'elle se soit propagée jusque dans la salle de réunion du Conseil de la Magie. Lahar et Doranbolt, de garde à la porte ce jour-là, écoutaient avec sérieux alors que les conversations dérivaient dangereusement de l'ordre du jour.

— Alors Fairy Tail a gagné les Grands Jeux Magiques, heh...  
— Oh mon Dieu...  
— Le groupe de Tenrô est à peine revenu... Et voilà ce qui nous tombe dessus.  
— Cette guilde aime vraiment se faire remarquer, on dirait.  
— De toute façon, il y a aussi la question de si nous devrions continuer à autoriser quelque chose comme les Grands Jeux Magiques...  
— Mais avec le support d'une nation entière, il devient bien plus difficile d'interférer et d'essayer de prendre les choses en main...

Doranbolt, qui avait assisté avec plaisir à la victoire de Fairy Tail durant le tournoi, retint avec difficulté ses protestations devant le mécontentement évident de ses supérieurs. Devant la mine de six pieds de long de son collègue, Lahar se contenta d'ouvrir les bras discrètement en un geste fataliste.

Oui, ce n'était pas demain que la mentalité profonde du Conseil changerait.

Il fallait dire que Fairy Tail ne faisait guère d'efforts pour se faire apprécier de l'institution.

 **ooOoo**

Un soupir désabusé passa les lèvres du Sixième Maître de Fairy Tail. Bien que largement audible malgré la moustache touffue, le son se perdit dans le vacarme quotidien du hall-taverne. D'un claquement de doigts, Makarov fit disparaître le papier à l'origine de sa contrariété, l'expédiant dans son bureau, un étage plus haut.

 _A l'attention du Maître de la Guilde de Magie Fairy Tail,_

 _Suite aux nombreuses plaintes reçues à l'encontre des membres de votre guilde listés plus bas, le Conseil de la Magie condamne ladite guilde à un avertissement et une amende de 3.000.000 Jewels. Toute récidive pourra mener à la dissolution de votre guilde._

 _L'amende devra être versée dans son intégralité auprès du Bureau des Peines, Section Amendes et Contraventions, dans un délai d'un mois à compter de réception du présent courrier. Tout refus de paiement entraînera une majoration de l'amende et un nouvel avertissement._

 _Nous vous rappelons également que votre guilde compte déjà dans son dossier un avertissement datant de l'année X784, relatif au démantèlement illégal de la guilde clandestine anciennement dénommée Oracion Seis. Tout nouvel avertissement entraînera donc automatiquement la tenue d'une audience disciplinaire où sera discutée la possible dissolution de votre guilde._

 _Merci de transmettre aux membres de votre guilde listés ci-dessous les conduites à tenir adéquates :  
Mlle Cana Alberona  
Mr Gildartz Clive  
Mr Natsu Dragneel  
Mr Grey Fullbuster  
Mlle Lucy Heartfilia  
Mr Gajil Redfox  
Mr Elfman Strauss_

 _Conseil de la Magie  
Unité Judiciaire _

Un nouveau soupir, cette fois assorti d'un froncement de sourcils, fit voleter la moustache du vieux Maître. Difficile de croire qu'ils avaient passé sept années en stase sous l'océan. Un mois s'était à peine écoulé depuis les Grands Jeux Magiques et déjà son bureau croulait sous les envois du Conseil.

Il regrettait presque de n'avoir pas laissé la gestion à Macao, tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Quoique... A la réflexion, vu la montagne de dettes qu'il avait retrouvée en revenant de l'île Tenrô, il ne valait mieux pas. Et en parlant d'argent...

Nouveau soupir, larmoyant ce coup-ci. Entre les dettes à éponger de-ci de-là, la rénovation des annexes de la guilde – car si les habitants de Magnolia avaient remis à neuf le bâtiment principal, les dortoirs et autres succursales eux, étaient toujours dans un état désastreux – et les impôts divers, le compte en banque de la guilde flirtait dangereusement avec la ligne rouge. La récompense de 30.000.000 Jewels pour leur victoire aux Grands Jeux Magiques n'était pas restée longtemps entre leurs mains...

 **ooOoo**

Le Conseiller Ork aurait bien voulu se prendre la tête dans les mains. C'était incroyable à penser – et le formuler à haute voix lui aurait certainement valu une destitution immédiate – mais l'ancien Conseil lui manquait presque. Siegrain – enfin, Jellal Fernandez – et Ultear avaient beau avoir été les pires traîtres de l'histoire du Conseil, il n'en restait pas moins que jamais ils ne lui avaient donné de telles envies de meurtre. Il comprendrait presque pourquoi ils avaient détruit l'ancien Siège. Si les abrutis assis autour de la table continuaient de piailler des bêtises en se croyant sages et intelligents, lui aussi allait se mettre à tout casser.

Heureusement, le Président au moins avait l'esprit sain – et à la réflexion, peut-être que lui aussi avait des idées meurtrières. Auquel cas il les cachait bien.

— Silence, ordonna Gran Doma. Notre sujet aujourd'hui est Tartaros.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. L'Alliance Baram n'était plus revenue sur le tapis depuis bien longtemps – la raison principale étant que deux de ses trois piliers, à savoir Oracion Seis et Grimoire Heart, avaient été réduits à néant par une certaine guilde des fées. Mais ce fait semblait toujours être oublié quand les différents membres du Conseil jacassaient à propos de Fairy Tail.

C'était tout ce que faisait le Conseil, désormais, pensa amèrement Ork : pérorer et se plaindre pour des broutilles. Et pendant ce temps-là, ils avaient la chance que d'autres personnes se montrent responsables – même si Makarov Dreyar n'était pas exactement la personnification du mot.

— Vous êtes tous au courant du fait que de nombreuses guildes clandestines supposément affiliées à Tartaros ont été effacées de la carte au cours de ces dernières semaines.  
— Nous avons encore à identifier les responsables... Et nous sommes à la fois troublés et reconnaissants.  
— Si c'est le fait d'une guilde officielle, nous devrions nous préparer à sévir...  
— J'y pense... Cette guilde indépendante...  
— Crime Sorciere ? Oui, ils sont définitivement une possibilité...  
— Ça sent encore le chaos à la sauce Fairy Tail à plein nez...  
— Peut-être qu'avec une grande puissance vient le désir d'épater la galerie ?  
— Je pense qu'il serait injuste de tout mettre sur le dos de Fairy Tail, intervint Ork.  
— Sire Ork, vous avez toujours tendance à prendre le parti de Fairy Tail dans ce genre d'affaires...  
— Il s'agit seulement juste une hypothèse, continua Ork en ignorant le sous-entendu, mais les responsables ne pourraient-ils pas être Tartaros eux-mêmes ?  
— Pourquoi feraient-ils une telle chose ?!  
— Qui sait, répondit-il. Mais il y a raison de penser que cela leur permettrait de renforcer leur puissance tout en se débarrassant des mauvaises herbes.

Les autres Conseillers s'entre-regardèrent, réfléchissant à la proposition présentée par leur collègue. Un éclat de rire collectif résonna brusquement dans la salle de réunion. Éberlué, Ork regarda les autres représentants de l'Ordre se plier en deux et larmoyer. Était-ce si improbable ?!

— Des guildes clandestines se battant entre elles ?  
— Non, impossible !  
— Tartaros possède déjà toute la force dont elle a besoin.  
— Sire Ork, peut-être que la vieillesse vous rend sénile ?

Humilié. Et amer. Comment ces imbéciles pouvaient-ils être devenus Conseillers ?

— Ma foi, la théorie d'Ork me semble plausible...

Béni soit le Président. Sans lui, le monde magique serait parti en lambeaux depuis bien longtemps – de même que la dignité de leur institution...

 **ooOoo**

Dans les couloirs du Siège, Doranbolt pressa le pas en essayant de rendre ses oreilles hermétiques. Malheureusement, son cerveau semblait réagir au moindre murmure contenant le nom _Fairy Tail_. Il se retrouvait donc obligé d'écouter les innombrables ragots que se faisaient une joie de colporter les deux-tiers des employés du Conseil de la Magie.

Les derniers en date ? Fairy Tail serait à l'origine de la destruction de multiples petites guildes affiliées à Tartaros. Ils soudoieraient discrètement certains grands pontes des guildes commerçantes et auraient ensorcelé l'Archevêque de Zentopia. Ils auraient également volé la couronne du Roi de Fiore et seraient responsables de la transformation des habitants de toute une ville en zombies repoussants.

 _Mais oui bien sûr_. Comme si les membres de Fairy Tail avaient assez de finesse – et de bassesse – pour ce genre de choses. Et quand bien même ils l'auraient vraiment fait, ça se serait su immédiatement – ils étaient bien les seuls à faire de la pub pour leurs capacités de démolition absolument pas nette et pleine de bavures...

Il décida d'envoyer un courrier – anonyme – à Makarov Dreyar. Celui-ci méritait de savoir tout ce dont on accusait sa guilde derrière son dos, ne serait-ce que pour être en mesure de démentir.

Il espéra juste que quelqu'un – Natsu ou Grey ou un autre – n'irait pas raser quelque chose d'important dans les prochains jours. Le Conseil avait des limites et à leurs yeux, Fairy Tail avait déjà un pied au-delà de la ligne blanche.

Évidemment, dans la réalité, c'était un peu – _beaucoup_ – plus qu'un pied – _merci Conseiller Ork_.

 **ooOoo**

Sur le toit du bâtiment tout juste remis à neuf de Fairy Hills, Erza terminait consciencieusement d'étendre la lessive – un de ses devoirs en tant que matrone du dortoir. Les draps couleur pastel quadrillaient toute la surface disponible, si parfaitement alignés qu'un architecte n'aurait rien trouvé à y redire – car Erza Scarlet faisait toujours son travail à la perfection.

Un hurlement de cochon qu'on égorge, vibrant de tout le désespoir du monde, retentit depuis le centre de Magnolia, faisant se précipiter toutes les occupantes du dortoir – matrone comprise – aux fenêtres.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!, s'affola Levy.  
— Juvia pressent un malheur... Non !, cria-t-elle soudainement, horrifiée. Gray-sama !  
— Ça m'étonnerait que ce blanc-bec ait assez de coffre pour hurler de cette façon, lâcha Evergreen d'un ton vaguement méprisant.  
— Je me demande qui a réussi à le faire crier comme ça... Ils doivent être sacrément bons, soupira Laki avec envie – s'attirant des regards anxieux de la part de ses voisines.  
— Heu... En fait..., pépia une petite voix depuis le deuxième étage.

Toutes les filles levèrent les yeux – certaines se tordant le cou pour apercevoir la personne qui venait de parler, en l'occurrence Wendy. Celle-ci entortillait ses doigts entre eux, en un geste assez habituel – bien que devenu rare ces derniers temps – d'angoisse et de timidité mêlées.

— C'était la voix de Maître Makarov...

 **ooOoo**

Caché dans l'anonymat de son capuchon, Jellal jeta un œil au château en ruines dissimulé au milieu de la forêt sauvage. Personne en vue. Il échangea un regard avec Meldy, retranchée un peu plus loin derrière un large tronc. Ils se doutaient de ce qu'ils allaient trouver, mais on n'était jamais assez prudent. Succubus Eye restait une guilde clandestine, et elle était suffisamment active pour qu'ils se méfient.

Restant dans l'ombre des bâtiments, l'ancien Mage Sacré se faufila rapidement à l'intérieur du QG de l'organisation criminelle. L'absence totale de vie humaine le conforta dans sa supposition. C'était la même atmosphère qu'il avait ressenti dans les dernières guildes clandestines qu'ils avaient visitées.

Un escalier peu accueillant le conduisit jusqu'à un hall-taverne en sous-sol, assez semblable à celui de n'importe quelle autre guilde de magiciens. Ceci au détail près que la salle était complètement vide. Les meubles étaient en morceaux, les tables renversées, des débris jonchant le sol. Aucun corps n'était visible dans la pénombre régnante, mais le massacre était évident.

Un froissement de tissu se fit entendre dans le noir, quelque part devant lui. Puis un cliquetis métallique.

— Qui va là ?, demanda le bleu, prêt à combattre.

Une lumière éclatante l'éblouit brusquement. Luttant pour ne pas fermer complètement les yeux, il recula d'un bond pour éviter l'attaque, traçant un cercle magique de l'index. Sa vision revint, ses yeux se posant sur une nuance de rouge familière alors que son bras amorçait son mouvement offensif-

La sphère de pouvoir dans sa main droite s'éteignit, comme soufflée par une bougie sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Tu es en retard, déclara Erza d'un ton mécontent.

 **ooOoo**

Un peu confuse, mais attendant avec impatience la suite de sa tragico-romantico-comédie préférée, Meldy s'adossa confortablement à l'épaisse tapisserie plus ou moins intacte qu'elle avait trouvé dans le repère saccagé de Succubus Eye. Il fallait dire que la scène était on ne peut plus amusante – pour qui connaissait un tant soit peu les protagonistes, évidemment. Il lui manquait juste le pop-corn et tout serait parfait.

Trônant sur le seul siège rescapé du désastre, un coude armuré reposant sur l'accoudoir et l'autre main posée sur la garde de l'épée occupant ses genoux, Titania était imposante – et même franchement effrayante. En face, l'air d'appréhender la suite des évènements, se tenait un Jellal qui semblait vouloir disparaître dans un trou, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu plus à chaque fois que le bout de la botte de son vis-à-vis frappait le sol.

C'était parfaitement hilarant, cette manie qu'avait le Maître de Crime Sorciere de se transformer en gamin terrorisé à la simple idée que sa belle rouquine puisse être en colère contre lui. Sérieusement, pensa la rose, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de répréhensible ces derniers temps ! Et pourtant, il ne manquait pas grand-chose pour qu'il se retrouve tout tremblant, à genoux sur le dallage.

La botte noire claqua une dernière fois contre le sol – un peu plus fort que précédemment, ce qui fit frémir le bleu – avant de s'immobiliser. Jellal déglutit et rentra la tête dans les épaules, attendant le coup qui n'allait pas manquer de tomber-

— Le temps presse, Jellal, déclara la rousse d'un ton grave. La guilde est en danger et tu es le seul qui puisse nous aider.  
— Vraiment ?, s'enquit le mage des comètes, sa peur oubliée.  
— Oui. Nous avons besoin de tes capacités.  
— Tu sais bien que je ne refuserai jamais de venir en aide à Fairy Tail, Erza. Nous avons une grande dette envers ta guilde et-  
— Parfait, le coupa-t-elle en activant sa magie.

Une pile de papiers apparut dans sa main. L'ex-Mage Sacré ne dut qu'à un réflexe prodigieux d'éviter de se retrouver enseveli sous la montagne de feuillets qui surgit devant lui.

— Il nous reste dix jours jusqu'à l'audience disciplinaire. Il est hors de question que je laisse le Conseil nous dissoudre !  
— Hein ?!, s'exclamèrent les deux membres de Crime Sorciere à l'unisson, les yeux comme des soucoupes.  
— Jellal, je compte sur toi. L'avenir de la guilde est entre tes mains !

 **ooOoo**

Assise à une table sommairement remise en état, Erza étudiait avec sérieux la lettre qui avait déclenché la bataille – qu'elle comptait bien gagner, évidemment. Les plaintes du Conseil n'étaient pas nouvelles, les menaces de dissolution non plus.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, la dissolution se rapprochait à grands pas – dès que l'audience serait passée, elle irait _discipliner_ ces crétins de Natsu et Grey une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à leur défoncer le crâne. Ensuite, par mesure de _prévention_ , elle étendrait sa leçon de bonne conduite à tous les éléments à risque de la guilde – c'est-à-dire tout le monde excepté la petite Asuka, Mirajane et le Maître. Elle avait un doute quant à Wendy... La jeune mage était d'une tenue irréprochable mais elle avait entendu Charuru se plaindre que Natsu déteignait sur elle... Oui, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

On tira la chaise en face de la sienne et elle leva les yeux pour voir Jellal s'installer, jetant un regard indéchiffrable aux multiples papiers éparpillés sur la table. D'une façon extrêmement étrange pour l'homme si intelligent qu'il était, il avait mis un long – _très long_ – moment la veille à comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Ce qui était pourtant très simple : vu qu'il avait fait partie du Conseil – même si sous la forme d'une projection astrale – pendant plusieurs années, elle voulait des renseignements sur la manière de leur démontrer par A plus B que Fairy Tail ne méritait aucunement la dissolution dont ils les menaçaient.

La rousse avait d'ailleurs été un peu déçue quand Jellal s'était contenté de resté planté au milieu de la pièce, ouvrant et refermant la bouche en silence – la parfaite image d'un poisson hors de son bocal. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait pensé que le bleu avait l'air stupide – pas stupide au sens _Il vaudrait mieux que je meure, si tu veux te venger, vas-y, tu en as parfaitement le droit_ – et puis quoi encore ?! – non, stupide au sens _stupide comme Natsu_. Et franchement, elle ne savait pas lequel des deux lui faisait le plus peur...

Bref. Elle s'éloignait du sujet.

— Tu voulais que je te donne des astuces pour gagner ton audience, c'est bien ça ?, demanda le bleu.  
— Exactement.  
— Juste une question qui m'intrigue... Pourquoi est-ce toi qui représente la guilde ? Je veux dire, pas que ce soit un mauvais choix – _pas du tout d'ailleurs_ – mais... pourquoi pas juste Maître Makarov ?

Il était mignon quand il marchait sur des œufs comme ça. Non pas qu'elle comprenne la raison de sa nervosité. Jellal n'avait rien à craindre d'elle – sauf quand il disait des âneries plus grosses que lui sous le coup de la culpabilité, évidemment, mais elle ne désespérait pas de parvenir à soigner cet ennuyeux penchant. Avec le temps... et à coup de torgnoles s'il le fallait vraiment.

— Le Maître est plutôt mal vu au Conseil en ce moment. Ils le trouvent trop insouciant... Et pour être honnête, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête par honte, il a fait un tel esclandre la dernière fois qu'il s'est rendu à Era...  
— Stratégiquement, il était plus avisé d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ?, compléta prudemment l'ex-Mage Sacré.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Gildartz est absent, et de toute façon personne ne lui confierait cette responsabilité à moins de vouloir inscrire la guilde sur la liste noire du Conseil...

Si la scène s'était déroulée dans un animé, une grosse goutte serait apparue derrière le crâne de Jellal, car – hé bien, Fairy Tail _était_ sur la liste noire du Conseil depuis pas loin d'un demi-siècle... Ce qui correspondait, s'il se souvenait bien, à l'investiture de Makarov en tant que Maître.

— Mira est occupée avec la gestion de la taverne, continua-t-elle sans se rendre compte que son interlocuteur ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille sceptique. Luxus aurait été un meilleur choix selon moi mais le Maître est toujours têtu en ce qui le concerne – sans Gildartz il n'aurait sûrement toujours pas été réintégré.  
— Ce qui ne laissait que toi, termina-t-il.  
— Oui. Levy m'avait conseillé certains livres pour me préparer à l'audience mais je me suis dit que tu serais plus efficace.

Le fait qu'elle puisse passer dix jours – car oui, elle comptait bien _étudier_ le plus longtemps possible – aux côtés d'un certain ami d'enfance n'avait évidemment fait aucune différence. Elle était Erza Scarlet, et Erza Scarlet préparait toujours ses batailles avec le plus grand soin.

 **ooOoo**

C'était Meldy qui avait suggéré – _juste en passant_ – l'idée du jeu de rôle.

Erza avait approuvé avec suffisamment d'enthousiasme pour que le bleu ne soit pas en mesure de refuser. Un brin de méfiance s'était tout de même installé dans l'esprit de Jellal devant l'exaltation très – _trop ?_ – prononcée de la rousse. Le petit éclat tout à fait Ultear-esque au fond des prunelles de Meldy avait achevé de le convaincre.

Il y avait _définitivement_ anguille sous roche.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la distribution des rôles avait été rapide : Erza jouait son propre rôle, Jellal était un Conseiller, et Meldy... regardait. En regrettant de plus en plus l'absence de pop-corn. A défaut, elle brancha son mini-lacryma en mode vidéo – _juste au cas où_.

Jellal essaya de se rappeler la façon dont fonctionnait le Conseil lors des audiences disciplinaires. Bien sûr, les membres avaient changé depuis l'époque de Siegrain, mais il ne doutait pas que des personnages bien similaires les avaient remplacés. L'archaïsme de l'institution n'était plus à démontrer.

— Fairy Tail, commença-t-il d'un ton sévère. A Crocus vous êtes peut-être célèbres, mais pour nous ce nom n'évoque que plaintes, destructions, amendes. Des faits non différents de n'importe quelle guilde clandestine.

Le mage des comètes fit une pause. Erza avait serré les dents mais ne disait rien, consciente que ceci n'était que l'introduction. Il passa à l'attaque.

— Pensez-vous détenir une sorte d'immunité sous prétexte que votre guilde a été acclamée au Domus Flau, Mademoiselle Scarlet ?, demanda-t-il avec juste la bonne dose de condescendance.  
— Votre Honneur, gronda-t-elle en vibrant de rage contenue – au point que le ton de sa voix en devenait insultant, êtes-vous en train de comparer Fairy Tail à un ramassis de criminels arrogants ?

Ouille. Jellal se retint de hausser un sourcil en voyant la vitesse avec laquelle la mage chevalier venait de déraper de la voie diplomatique. Il continua tout de même – bien qu'il devinât déjà comment les choses allaient se terminer.

— C'est pourtant là l'impression que nous avons de vous en lisant les rapports quotidiens, Mademoiselle Scarlet. Savez-vous que le casier judiciaire de votre guilde est plus volumineux que celui de bien des guildes criminelles ?, assena-t-il d'un ton mielleux.  
— Même, nous comparer à une guilde noire est excessif !, s'emporta Erza. Je veux bien admettre que notre guilde a ses torts, mais jamais nos membres n'ont été impliqués dans des vols, des trafics ou des meurtres !

Le bleu plissa les yeux, distinguant de plus en plus précisément la façon dont il allait pouvoir faire chavirer le navire adverse.

— Certes, susurra-t-il. Toutefois, comme vous venez de l'affirmer, vos torts n'en restent pas moins réels. Nombreux. Et _extrêmement déplaisants_ , déclara-t-il lentement en articulant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

Admettre et affirmer recouvraient deux sens différents, cela il le savait très bien. Et vu le regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança, la rousse était parfaitement d'accord. Mais dans ce genre de discussion, on ne pouvait reprendre ce qui avait été dit...

— Pourquoi autoriserions-nous une guilde dont les actes frisent la criminalité à continuer d'exister, quand le Royaume de Fiore possède tant d'autres magiciens modèles ? Dites-le nous, Mademoiselle Scarlet, s'enquit-il en affichant un air faussement intéressé. En quoi donc votre guilde est-elle si utile au monde de la magie ?

C'était le coup de grâce et ils le savaient tous deux. A court d'arguments, la Reine des Fées ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, une lueur de désespoir brillant de plus en plus intensément alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de l'abîme où elle avait chuté – et dont elle ne pouvait revenir.

— Wow !, s'exclama Meldy d'une voix trop criarde pour l'ambiance lourde de la pièce. Alors vous deux, quand vous rentrez dans votre rôle, vous le faites jusqu'au bout ! C'était génial, continua-t-elle de pépier joyeusement. Le héros dramatique qui perd malgré tous ses efforts contre le Conseiller démoniaque... Ah, soupira-t-elle, vraiment super...

Erza cligna des yeux, semblant se rappeler soudain que toute la scène qui venait de se produire n'était qu'une répétition. Le soulagement qui envahit ses prunelles était visible à des kilomètres. Jellal se détendit également, un peu surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il s'était glissé dans la peau de son ancien alter-ego.

— Les Conseillers vont probablement s'en prendre à toi de cette manière, expliqua-t-il à l'attention de la mage chevalier. Ils vont essayer de te faire sortir de tes gonds, pour que tu dises des choses qui te seront fatales. C'est leur manière de faire, s'excusa-t-il presque.

Elle lui adressa un regard intense.

— Je vois, répondit-elle succinctement.

 **ooOoo**

A partir de là, les « cours » devinrent plus techniques, plus tactiques. Erza s'énervait vite, trop vite. La moindre remarque sur Fairy Tail était prise de travers et il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour la faire craquer. Après cinq jours de tentatives infructueuses pour amener son amie d'enfance à se maîtriser, il se décida à lui en faire la remarque.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne méthode pour toi, déclara-t-il prudemment – il l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait découvert les profondeurs de la susceptibilité de la rousse.  
— Comment ça ?, s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
— Je me disais... Plutôt que de chercher à esquiver les remarques des Conseillers, tu devrais faire en sorte qu'ils ne t'en fassent pas.  
— Ils m'en feront forcément, pointa-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.  
— Au début, oui. Mais ce ne seront que de petites piques, pour s'échauffer. Tu dois agir comme eux, mais mieux qu'eux.  
— C'est-à-dire ?, demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Manipule-les. Tu dois faire en sorte que la conversation aille là où tu le désires. Comme lors d'un combat à l'épée, continua-t-il, soudainement inspiré. En bougeant d'une certaine manière-  
— Je peux amener mon ennemi où je le souhaite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et le vaincre, compléta-t-elle. Je comprends. En théorie, du moins, ajouta-t-elle avec un air ennuyé.  
— Il nous reste cinq jours, la rassura Jellal. Je te promets que tu y arriveras.

 **ooOoo**

— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Tu dois toujours garder une carte dans ta manche.  
— Pour avoir un coup d'avance au cas où ?  
— Exactement.

 **ooOoo**

— Comment tu fais pour arriver à m'entourlouper comme ça ?!, protesta-t-elle d'un ton courroucé. Quoi que je dise, tu le retournes contre moi !  
— C'est parce que tu es trop directe. Tu dois ruser.  
— Comment ?!  
— N'hésite pas à t'abaisser à leur niveau. Toi aussi, utilise leurs dires contre eux.  
— Je n'aime pas ce genre de coups bas.  
— Je sais. Mais ils ne te feront pas de cadeaux. Alors ne leur en fais pas non plus.

 **ooOoo**

— Tu ne dois pas t'énerver, Erza, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.  
— Facile à dire, ronchonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ta guilde qui va se faire insulter à tout bout de champ par une bande de vieux coincés !  
— Excuse-moi, sourit-il. J'ai mal formulé ma phrase. Tu peux t'énerver, mais il ne faut pas que ça se voie.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, s'enquit-elle, soudainement intéressée.  
— La colère n'est pas une option. Mais personne ne t'empêche d'utiliser le sarcasme, ou l'ironie. Le Conseil n'est pas tout blanc non plus. Tu peux le leur rappeler, le tout c'est de le faire... astucieusement.

Les lèvres de la rousse s'étirèrent en un sourire pensif alors qu'elle prenait la mesure de ses paroles.

— On t'a déjà dit que tu avais de très bonnes idées ?

 **ooOoo**

— Non, ça ne va pas. J'ai dit d'être sarcastique quand il le fallait, mais pas de le faire tout le temps, Erza.  
— Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?  
— Si tu le fais trop souvent, tu perds en intensité. Et on dirait que tu es amère parce que tu sais que tu te bats pour une cause perdue.  
— Ça fait si mauvaise impression que ça ?, s'étonna-t-elle.  
— Oui. Tout est dans le dosage. Sois humble à certains moments, mais reste prête à frapper quand il le faut.  
— Quand tu expliques de cette façon, je comprends tout de suite mieux, sourit-elle.

 **ooOoo**

— Tu y es presque, la félicita Jellal.  
— Presque n'est pas suffisant, répliqua-t-elle en farfouillant dans son tas de papiers.  
— On t'a déjà dit que tu étais trop perfectionniste ?, la taquina-t-il.  
— Oui. Mais le futur de la guilde est en jeu.  
— C'est vrai, concéda-t-il.  
— Je n'arrive pas à répliquer immédiatement parfois. Principalement parce que je sais qu'ils ont raison et que je refuse de mentir. Tu n'aurais pas une solution ?, l'implora-t-elle en froissant ses feuilles sous le coup du stress.

Il retira doucement les pages martyrisées d'entre ses doigts crispés.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de dire la vérité non plus.  
— Tu veux dire qu'il faudrait que je me taise ?, demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule.  
— Non. Mais tu peux... courber la vérité. Ce n'est pas mentir, insista-t-il devant sa mine désapprobatrice. Tu omets simplement une partie de la vérité.  
— Vu de cette manière..., murmura-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

 **ooOoo**

— Tu n'as rien oublié ?, interrogea l'ex-Mage Sacré par acquis de conscience.  
— Non, je ne pense pas, répondit la rousse en secouant la tête. Merci pour ton aide, Jellal. Tu as toute ma reconnaissance... Et celle de toute la guilde, en fait.  
— Redis-moi ça après l'audience. Bien que je sois certain que tu en ressortiras victorieuse. Le Conseil n'arrive pas à la cheville du Pandémonium, ajouta-t-il avec un léger clin d'œil.  
— Tu... Tu regardais ?, balbutia-t-elle, les joues soudain un peu roses.  
— Il y avait des lacrymavisions un peu partout dans Crocus. Et les applaudissements du public étaient difficilement manquables.  
— Oh le vilain menteur !, gloussa Meldy en surgissant de nulle part. Les lacrymavisions n'étaient placés que dans les endroits les plus fréquentés – pas du tout là où on enquêtait à l'époque ! Et il fallait être près du Domus Flau pour entendre quelque chose – nous on était à l'autre bout de la ville ! Dire qu'avec Ultear on se demandait _pourquoi_ il insistait _tellement_ pour qu'on se sépare...  
— C'était pour augmenter la superficie de nos recherches, contra le bleu – mais ses oreilles subitement rouges le trahirent.  
— Tu ne sais pas mentir, Jellal, alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ?

La Reine de Fées laissa échapper un rire devant les chamailleries enfantines des deux membres de Crime Sorciere. Elle se baissa pour s'emparer de son sac – le seul, parce qu'un chariot plein de valises n'était pas très discret, ni très adapté à la traque des guildes indépendantes.

— Reviens nous voir pour nous raconter ta victoire, d'accord ?, lança Meldy juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans la forêt.

 **ooOoo**

Le Maître avait pleuré de joie en apprenant sa victoire à l'audience. La presse en avait fait ses choux gras – la une du _Sorcerer_ affichait d'ailleurs en gros « Fairy Tail échappe de peu à la dissolution ! Une nouvelle bataille de gagnée pour la majestueuse Titania ! ». Le reporter déplorait que l'audience ait eu lieu à huis clos – et de ne pas pouvoir rapporter « l'épique affrontement verbal qui avait sans nul doute opposé les deux partis ».

Le reste de la guilde avait porté Erza en triomphe – enfin, Elfman l'avait fait sous le coup de l'alcool, et elle ne devait qu'à son récent entraînement dans l'art du contrôle de soi – sous l'égide d'un certain mage aux cheveux bleus – de n'avoir pas refait le portrait au petit frère de Mirajane.

La barmaid avait commandé un énorme gâteau pour fêter ça – avec plein de crème sucrée et de fraises bien rouges, le préféré de la mage chevalier.

Ils s'étaient tous réveillés le lendemain matin au milieu du hall-taverne qui semblait avoir été dévasté par une tornade – en l'occurrence, l'ouragan Fairy Tail. Laissant ses camarades à leur gueule de bois et aux bons soins de Wendy, la Reine des Fées fila discrètement par la porte de derrière.

Elle avait un rapport à faire.

 **ooOoo**

C'était étonnant de constater à quel point le QG délabré de Succubus Eye lui semblait accueillant désormais. Bon, pas autant que Fairy Hills ou Fairy Tail, mais... Il y avait cette petite pointe de chaleur dans sa poitrine, parce qu'elle savait que c'était l'endroit où elle pouvait accéder à une des choses qu'elle aimait le plus au monde.

A savoir une certaine guilde indépendante.

Jellal était occupé à lire ce qui semblait être un journal, assis à une table du sous-sol. Son manteau pendait sur le dossier d'une chaise, son sac ouvert dans un coin de la pièce. Un lacryma de feu diffusait sa douce chaleur depuis l'âtre de la cheminée. Un globe de lumière flottait près du plafond. Débarrassé de sa lourde armure et vêtu d'atours très simples, le bleu émettait une aura de tranquillité – _comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé_.

Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il se permettait des moments libres de tout regret.

— Meldy n'est pas là ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il releva la tête de sa lecture, l'air absolument non surpris de sa présence – il avait dû l'entendre arriver.

— Apparemment, elle devait absolument _faire quelques courses_ , énonça-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Je suppose qu'elle rentrera ce soir ou demain. Elle m'a laissé ceci, continua-t-il en refermant le journal pour lui dévoiler la couverture.

Erza rougit alors qu'un petit sourire étirait les lèvres du Maître de guilde.

— Le _Weekly Sorcerer_ ?, releva-t-elle d'un ton amusé. Je ne te pensais adepte de ce genre de lecture, Jellal, lâcha-t-elle en mimant un air choqué.  
— Moi non plus, pour être franc, répliqua-t-il en posant le magazine sur la table avant de se lever. Tu as fait bon voyage ?  
— Oui. Le plus difficile a été de sortir de Magnolia sans me faire voir.  
— Pauvres journalistes, eux qui ont fait tant de chemin juste pour toi, plaisanta-t-il.  
— Tu aurais préféré que je passe du temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec toi ?, renchérit-elle.  
— Bien joué, Mademoiselle Scarlet, céda-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés devant un déjeuner léger. Jellal écoutait avec intérêt la mage chevalier lui relater l'audience.

— Les Conseillers n'ont pas dû en revenir, s'amusa le bleu.  
— Oui. Maintenant, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de s'attaquer à Fairy Tail, affirma-t-elle avec détermination.  
— Je n'en doute pas.

Parfaitement à l'aise dans l'ambiance amicale qui les entourait, Erza fit lentement tournoyer le vin au fond de son verre – courtoisie du bar de Succubus Eye.

— Au fait, reprit-elle en parlant lentement. Je me demandais... Comment va ta fiancée ?, s'enquit-elle tranquillement avant de porter sans hâte son gobelet à ses lèvres, savourant une gorgée de vin.

Jellal se figea. Il se reprit presque aussitôt, l'imitant et avalant une lampée de liquide – mais elle le connaissait assez pour que la non-naturalité de ses mouvements lui saute aux yeux. L'amusement ondula au milieu de son estomac – elle allait se divertir encore un peu.

— Très bien, répondit-il finalement en fixant l'intérieur de son verre pour éviter son regard.

Oh, alors il choisissait de s'embourber un peu plus dans son mensonge ? _Très bien_.

— J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer, sourit-elle. A moins que je ne la connaisse déjà ?, continua-t-elle d'un ton innocent.  
— Non. Enfin, je veux dire, non, tu ne la connais pas. Je ne pense pas que vous vous soyez déjà croisées, ajouta-t-il rapidement.  
— Fiore n'est pas si grand, tu sais, contra-t-elle d'un ton pensif. Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait, déjà ? J'ai oublié, avoua-t-elle d'un ton honteux.

L'ex-Mage Saint devint subitement aussi raide qu'une planche.

— Je... Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, il me semble.  
— Oh, vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai eu peur, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton soulagé. J'ai cru que ma mémoire me jouait des tours. Et donc, reprit-elle avec vivacité, comment s'appelle-t-elle, la chanceuse ?

Les doigts de Jellal se crispèrent pendant près d'une minute sur son verre avant que ses épaules ne s'affaissent – _ah ah, gagné !_ Il regarda partout sauf dans sa direction avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Erza, je... Je suis désolé, je- j'ai menti. Je n'ai pas de fiancée, je- Pardon, c'était une excuse stupide et-

Le reste de ses paroles se perdit dans un méli-mélo inaudible. La rousse hésita une seconde avant de décider de garder le silence. Les yeux baissés, les muscles tendus, son vis-à-vis semblait attendre les coups. Elle posa son verre sur la table. Le léger choc fit frémir le bleu. Elle porta la main à sa bouche et se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire – combien de temps allait-il mettre pour se rendre compte qu'elle le menait par le bout du nez ?

Constatant qu'aucun châtiment corporel ne punissait sa personne, Jellal osa finalement croiser son regard. La stupeur lui fit ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes en s'apercevant qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Il lui fallut dix secondes pour être capable de parler.

— Tu savais, comprit-il avec horreur. Depuis quand ?, souffla-t-il.  
— Depuis le début, annonça-t-elle en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer contre sa volonté. Meldy a raison, tu ne sais pas mentir, ajouta-t-elle.

L'expression placardée sur les traits du Maître de guilde était impayable. Erza regretta de n'avoir pas caché de lacryma-photo dans sa manche. Pendant ce temps, dans le recoin de son esprit dédié à la stratégie, elle fomenta rapidement le reste de son plan.

— Cela dit, je reste curieuse, ré-attaqua-t-elle posément en recommençant à faire tournoyer le liquide rouge sombre dans son verre. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti ?

La honte – mêlée d'un brin de panique – s'afficha sur le visage de Jellal. La rousse s'en voulut presque – mais la progression de leur relation ambigüe avait un prix.

— Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Erza, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je te fais souffrir, et quand par chance je ne le fais pas, je t'attire des ennuis. J'en dirais presque que ma présence te porte malheur.  
— Dit l'homme sans qui ma guilde aurait été dissoute à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua-t-elle. Et qui n'a pas répondu à ma question, ajouta-t-elle – _ne pas perdre de vue l'objectif_.

On aurait dit qu'elle le poussait vers l'échafaud. Cette fois-ci, la culpabilité se mêla d'agacement : ne pouvait-il pas être plus réactif ?! Moins apathique ? Brusquement, elle avait la brûlante envie de lui coller une gifle – l'effet de la dernière avait dû se dissiper avec le temps...

Le bleu resta silencieux, le fantôme d'un rougissement teintant délicatement ses pommettes – du moins celle qui n'était pas tatouée. Impatiente, la magicienne décida de pousser un peu plus.

— Tu sais, si tu n'avais simplement pas envie de m'embrasser, tu as _le droit_ de le dire, Jellal, déclara-t-elle doucement en fixant le bois de la table devant elle.  
— Hein ?!, sursauta-t-il. Non !, cria-t-il presque d'un air épouvanté. Bien sûr que j'avais- Enfin, je veux dire- Ce n'est pas que... je... n'avais pas envie..., balbutia-t-il en s'apercevant de ce qu'il avait failli dire.

Ses oreilles prirent une couleur très intéressante – parfaitement assortie aux cheveux de la rouquine. Impitoyable, Erza garda le silence et se contenta de le regarder, attendant la suite, avec la tête juste penchée de côté.

— J'avais envie de t'embrasser, Erza, chuchota-t-il en fixant la table. Mais-  
— Et là maintenant, tu en as envie ?, le coupa-t-elle en se levant pour s'approcher de lui.

Il releva la tête, surpris – de ses paroles ou de son mouvement, elle ne savait pas – et se recula par réflexe. Les pieds de la chaise crissèrent sur le sol dallé. La Reine des Fées se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur le dossier en bois – emprisonnant l'ex-Mage Sacré.

— Erza ?, souffla-t-il, parfaitement immobile.  
— Si tu ne réponds pas..., l'ignora-t-elle en abaissant son visage encore plus.

Ils étaient nez à nez et elle pouvait sentir son souffle – tremblant – caresser sa peau. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que ses cils effleurent la tempe du bleu. Elle apercevait son pouls palpitant à un rythme frénétique au niveau de son cou. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et expira doucement, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de Jellal.

— Qui ne dit mot consent, murmura-t-elle d'une façon à peine audible.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent leurs jumelles en prononçant la dernière syllabe. Il inspira brusquement alors que ses pupilles se dilataient. L'écart entre leurs visages disparut et leurs bouches entrèrent en contact.

Plusieurs baisers chastes se succédèrent avant que la rousse n'ouvre la bouche pour passer au niveau supérieur. Jellal se laissa faire et posa même ses mains sur la taille fine, la rapprochant de lui autant que leur position le permettait. Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait une grande expérience, mais les années d'attente comblèrent les défauts entraînés par leur maladresse respective.

— Hé Jellal, tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé chez le marchand de- _Oh. My. God !_ Wow !

Les deux adultes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre avec un petit bruit mouillé, le premier avec le visage si rouge qu'on n'en distinguait plus son tatouage, la seconde arborant un air plus que déçu.

 **ooOoo**

Plus tard ce jour-là, après avoir fait taire Meldy qui hurlait de bonheur – et lui avoir confisqué tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un lacryma, au cas où – Jellal passa pensivement son pouce sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce premier baiser.

Premier, parce qu'il y en avait eu d'autres – _beaucoup d'autres_. Erza considérait apparemment leur nouveau statut comme officiel et semblait vouloir rattraper l'équivalent d'une décennie en une journée – et elle se fichait _absolument_ qu'ils soient seuls ou pas, au grand bonheur du second membre de Crime Sorciere – il _fallait_ qu'il trouve comment supprimer les photos contenues dans le lacryma qu'il avait pris à Meldy.

 **Bonus : Les courses de Meldy**

Tranquillement attablée à la terrasse d'un café, le plus jeune membre de Crime Sorciere avait pour l'occasion troqué ses mèches roses pour du noir et son grand manteau bleu pour une cape plus légère – merci la magie de transformation !

Sirotant avec plaisir son jus passion-ananas-fraise rose fluo, elle sortit son mini-lacryma de communication et composa un numéro qu'elle avait discrètement glané pendant leur petite aventure à Crocus, lors des Grands Jeux Magiques. Son interlocuteur répondit presque immédiatement, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

— Oh, Meldy, ça faisait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ?  
— Très bien, Mira, merci !, pépia la rose.  
— Tu cherches Juvia ?, s'enquit son interlocutrice, connaissant son affection pour la mage d'eau.  
— Non non, c'est bien toi que je voulais contacter, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Parce que tu vois, j'ai mis la main sur une véritable _perle_..., continua-t-elle tout en transférant un fichier vidéo à sa correspondante.  
— ...Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama cette dernière après quelques minutes. Ils sont tellement... intenses ! Et je dois admettre que le côté sombre de Jellal est... assez excitant, si je puis dire, gloussa-t-elle.  
— Tu peux, affirma Meldy. Franchement, la tension sexuelle était _in-sup-por-table_ ! Raison pour laquelle je les ai laissés tous seuls aujourd'hui.  
— Oh, alors c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas vu Erza de la journée, rit la barmaid. Rassure-moi, tu as laissé une caméra quelque part, tout de même ?  
— Évidemment, se glorifia la rose. Et je ne pense pas que Jellal ait remarqué la double fonction de notre lacryma de lumière...  
— Tu crois ?  
— Ma foi, il n'a pas eu l'air embêté en lisant le dernier _Sorcerer_ juste en-dessous...

Les deux chipies échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire.

 **Notes de l'auteur**

 **Récits croisés - Scénario n° 4 :** _Le maître a beau dire qu'il n'en a cure, le conseil de la magie l'oppresse tout de même. Les budgets de la guilde se resserrent de mois en mois et les rumeurs lancées sur Fairy Tail partent essentiellement du rassemblement de mages. Au bord de la crise de nerf, Makarov envoie Erza pour une audience où elle doit faire de son mieux afin d'apaiser les tensions. Cette dernière, très consciencieuse, va demander de l'aide à Gérard afin qu'il la forme aux critiques du conseil._

 **Remarque** : Les dialogues du début, avec les membres du Conseil, sont repris du chapitre 356 – _Arc_ _Tartaros : Prologue_. Concernant Crime Sorciere, comme on est après les GJM, Ultear n'est plus là, mais comme l'arc Tartaros n'a pas commencé (le Conseil est toujours là), les Oracion Seis n'ont pas encore été recrutés.

 **Jeu !** (oui, j'aime les jeux xD )  
 **Question 1** : Les ragots colportés au Siège du Conseil sont tous dérivés d'une situation ou d'un évènement vrai. Lesquels ?  
 **Question 2** : Parmi les différents ragots, un seul est réellement le fait de Fairy Tail. Lequel ? Et quel membre de la guilde en est responsable ?  
 **Question 3** : Qui sont les vrais responsables des autres évènements ?

 **Et pour finir...**

 **Imbroglio** : n.m. 1. Situation confuse et d'une grande complexité. 2. Pièce de théâtre dont l'intrigue est très compliquée. Synonymes : chaos, confusion, désordre.


End file.
